Cactuar
' Cactuars' are enemies in Square Enix's Final Fantasy series. History ''Mario Hoops 3-on-3'' A Cactuar made its first crossover appearance with the Mario franchise in the game Mario Hoops 3-on-3 as a playable character. Other Final Fantasy characters in Mario Hoops 3-on-3 are Ninja, Black Mage , White Mage, and Moogle. Here, Cactuar is unlocked by first unlocking Glare Desert, the fourth (and final) court in Star Cup. Then the player must play the court in exhibition mode. A green lump in the ground will eventually appear. The player has to dribble the ball over the bump a few times, and Cactuar will pop out of the sand and run away. Afterwards, the player has to win the exhibition match, and when this is done, Cactuar is unlocked as a playable character. More Cactuars can be seen in Glare Desert as spectators, and in the game's ending credits, there is a brief scene with six Cactuars and a watermelon-patterned basketball on Sunset Beach. ''Mario Sports Mix'' Cactuar, along with the other Final Fantasy characters, returned in the game Mario Sports Mix. Here, it is the only character to have a stat amount over the max of 5 (indicated by a red bar instead of a yellow bar). Cactuar is unlocked by winning 60 games or beating it on a secret route of the Star Cup (to reach Cactuar, the player must mostly follow the same route to unlock She-Slime, but in order to unlock Cactuar, the player must be on the left side). It has the highest speed stat (depicted by a red stat bar), but its other stats are at their lowest level. However, Cactuar's high speed comes with a high drawback in that it ends up skidding whenever it has to quickly change direction. When Cactuar makes a special move, it will send spikes all over everybody (sometimes including its own teammate(s)) making them shocked and unable to move. ''Mario Hoops 3-on-3'' information *'Baller Name:' Sting & Spring *'Type:' Speedy *'Special Shot:' 1000 Needles *'Letter to Tap:' S ''Mario Sports Mix'' information Cactuar's special shot is 1000 Needles, in which it will fire needles to briefly stun opponents. In Basketball, it will use the move and then spin into the hoop while holding the basketball; in Volleyball, it attacks and aims the volleyball at the ground; in Dodgeball, it attacks and aims the dodgeball at opponents; in Hockey, it attacks and then aims the puck at the goal. Cactuar has the highest Speed stat of all the playable characters in Mario Sports Mix, and this overwhelming speed sometimes makes the character difficult to control. Additionally, Cactuar's Power and Technique stats are among the lowest in the game, both having a rating of 1/5. Trivia *Cactuars are often depicted having stiff arms and legs. However, this Cactuar has segmented limbs, making it more flexible than the others; this makes it possible for Cactuar to play sports to begin with. *1000 Needles is an attack that Cactuars often use in the Final Fantasy series. The attack is unique in that it will always deduct 1000 HP, regardless of the target's defenses. However, in some games, the move merely cuts the target's HP in half; Ex.: Chocobo's Dungeon. Category:Mario Sports Mix Characters Category:Characters Category:Male Characters